The invention generally relates to yaw rate forecasting. Specifically, the invention relates to use of Data Dependent Systems (DDS) Modeling, Autoregressive Moving Average models, and/or Autoregressive models, to forecast the yaw rate for use in Electronic Stability Control (ESC) systems.
ESC systems in vehicles use the yaw rate of the vehicle to make decisions regarding corrective actions. The yaw rate is provided to the ESC system by a sensor which detects the yaw rates and outputs a signal indicative of the detected yaw rate. In some systems, the yaw rate is provided to the ESC system over a bus (e.g., a CAN bus).